


Feathers

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Tickling, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes the discovery of several feathers belonging to Castiel in their motel room and becomes worried. When assured that his worries are unfounded, Dean uses the feathers on Castiel's body during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

The morning was still and deceptively calm, humidity hanging in the air, thick against Dean's half naked body, chest glistening with the remainder of water from his shower. He sat on the edge of the bed ponderously twirling one single feather between calloused fingertips, frown creasing his forehead between his brows. He didn't know the meaning of why he'd found the feather or even the others he'd found scattered over the motel room. All Dean knew was that they'd come from Castiel - the shadowy feathers could not have belonged to anyone or anything else.

Sam had seemed as concerned about the matter as Dean himself did when the elder Winchester had taken the matter to him and had offered to go to the local library to see if he could find out more. Dean had let him go without argument, opting to stay behind and call Castiel to him, to talk about the situation directly. He looked up when Castiel finally appeared, head tilted to one side as the angel looked down at the feather held between Dean's fingers.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. "Why are you holding one of my feathers?"

"I found it on the floor earlier," Dean said, a slight hint of trouble marring his tone and turning it darker. "It was in the bathroom. There's more in my bag."

Castiel walked forwards to settle beside Dean on the bed, slender fingers reaching out to still Dean's fingers from their endless feather twirling before he offered Dean a slight, reassuring smile.

"This does not mean anything, Dean," he said, gently, head dipping slightly as he looked from Dean's face to his own feather.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, not sounding convinced by Castiel's reassurances.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, picking up on Dean's lack of conviction, one hand resting on Dean's knee.

His eyes, when Dean looked up at him, were large, liquid in their gentle concern and obvious need to know what was wrong and that Dean was alright.

"Are you falling?" the hunter finally asked. "Like really falling?"

"As in losing my grace and my wings?" Castiel asked, guessing at the real question behind Dean's words.

"Yeah," Dean clarified, a look of pain flitting behind his eyes.

"No, Dean; not quite yet," Castiel said, eyes never dropping from Dean's.

Dean did not look convinced and he glanced back down at the single feather he still held between his fingers.

"It happens sometimes - the loss of feathers, I mean. Angels moult, in much the same way as birds do. It paves the way for new growth," Castiel explained, as he pushed another feather into Dean's hands.

"You're moulting?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, it's common in angels during the summer," Castiel replied, gently.

There was nothing in Castiel's face that told Dean that his lover was lying. His direct gaze seemed to hold Dean's questioning one with no trouble, as though trying to quell all of Dean's fears and allay them with one single intent look. Dean looked away, throat moving in a long swallow, before he looked back at the angel. Castiel still was sitting there, one hand comfortingly placed upon Dean's knee, an imploring look for Dean to believe him in his eyes.

"How comes I've never heard of this before?" Dean asked, a slight note of wonder in his voice.

"And you're the big scholar on angels all of a sudden," Castiel reprimanded gently, with a gentle curve to his lips that told Dean he didn't mean any real rancor by his own words.

"My boyfriend is an angel; I'd like to think I know something about angels," Dean said, snorting himself at his own words and knowing that Castiel had had a point with what he'd said.

Castiel nudged him with his knee gently, before Dean settled a little closer into his warm body, needing comfort but for what, he wasn't quite sure. The angel watched him closely, lips parted slightly into a lush pout as Dean gazed down at the feathers he held in his hand. Castiel tilted his head to gain a better look at Dean's face when the hunter snorted out a sudden laugh.

"Are angels ticklish, dude?" Dean asked, glancing up at Castiel, with an amused look upon his face as though he wasn't sure whether Castiel would even take his question seriously.

"I do not know, Dean. I have never had anyone willingly tickle me before," Castiel said, gruff voice warm with his own amusement.

"No?" Dean asked, with a little hope instilled in his voice.

"I have never been close enough to anyone for them to want to tickle me," Castiel told him. "I have never had a boyfriend before who had the inclination, is what I mean."

Dean dipped his head, snorting out a gentle laugh before he said - "Wanna try?"

"If it pleases you," Castiel replied, amusement still evident in his voice and a certain amount of curiosity.

Dean chuckled again, then said - "I think you're gonna like this. You need to get undressed first though."

The hunter mourned the loss of Castiel's hand upon his knee and the gentle warmth and comfort Castiel's mere presence afforded him. He looked up and watched as Castiel slowly stripped for him, every layer carefully removed and fastidiously laid to one side until the angel was completely naked. Dean noticed that the angel was already half hard, dick beginning to curl up towards his abdomen in arousal. The hunter licked his lips and stood, laying the feathers aside long enough to remove his jeans and boxers, Castiel watching with such intensity in his eyes, Dean felt the weight of his gaze even when the hunter had looked away. It made him feel such love for Castiel, that the angel loved him in spite of his imperfections, or maybe because of them.

He sighed, then motioned for Castiel to climb onto the empty bed. The angel did as he'd silently asked willingly, large blue eyes turned trustingly up towards Dean's. The hunter wondered, not for the first time, what he'd done to deserve such trust and devotion from an angel, then decided to not question something that felt so good, so right. He climbed up onto the bed beside his lover and settled in against Castiel's side, the angel's eyes still heavy upon his face.

Castiel's breath shuddered in his throat at the first feel of his own feather applied to his naked skin, and his back arched from the mattress beneath him, breath still shuddering in his throat. Dean licked his lips as he watched his lover unfold beneath him, wings suddenly popping out as Dean traced the feather lower. Dean took the moment to examine Castiel's wings more fully than he'd ever done before, and he was surprised to see that Castiel's words were proven true. He was uncertain as to why he'd even doubted his lover's words when he knew that Castiel couldn't lie and wouldn't lie to him, yet still, the surprise remained. Where before the feathers had started looking a little tatty around the edges, with split ends and bunches of soft down missing was new growth, sleek feather outgrowing the old ones and pushing the unwanted feathers aside.

Castiel's eyes turned towards Dean's, staring at him curiously as the hunter reached out to touch new fathers reverently, fingertips skimming over soft growth. Castiel shuddered beneath his touch and moaned loudly in arousal. Dean knew how sensitive Castiel's wings were from experience and that the angel enjoyed Dean touching them. He'd even found places that seemed ticklish upon their feathered surfaces.

Castiel cradled Dean's naked body against his own as the hunter dipped his head towards one wing, lips pressed gently against fragranced feathers silently. Castiel reached out for Dean's hand and encouraged Dean to return to his former job of tracing the edge of the discarded feather over his naked body. Dean leant away from Castiel's wing to return to his attempts at finding Castiel's ticklish spots. He soon found that, among other places, Castiel's nipples were particularly sensitive, bringing the angel to full arousal as soon as feather touched raised nub.

Dean traced the edge of a feather down the long line of Castiel's naked chest, hard shaft of the feather's base twirled through his fingers. Castiel's eyes closed as his lips parted slightly. His slim chest rose and fell as Dean watched his face, dipping the feather lower down his lover's body. He continued watching as Castiel's back arched from the bed, wings slowly spreading further beneath him to shake slightly in arousal.

The hunter leant in to press a kiss to the long line of Castiel's exposed neck, lips lingering against salt sweat skin as he stopped applying the feather to his lover's abdomen. Castiel moaned, wings slowly wrapping around Dean, applying feathers of his own to the hunter's body. Dean dipped the feather he held lower at Castiel's encouragement and traced one soft edge over the length of Castiel's arousal. He made his partner shudder beneath the softness of the feather contrasting against the hardness of Castiel's erection, as soft whimpers fell from Castiel's throat.

"You like that, huh?" Dean asked, gruffly, as he drew the soft fluffy feather over Castiel's erection again, smearing pre-cum over the hard shaft and gumming up the soft nap of the feather with sticky strands.

"Yes," Castiel moaned, but Dean was uncertain whether the angel was answering his question or just moaning in arousal.

Dean didn't mind, didn't think it mattered when all he could feel was the sensation of feathers shivering against his skin in a constant state of high arousal. Dean picked up another shed feather, twirled it between confident fingers before pressing it to his nose. The luxuriant feel of it against his skin was quite unlike anything he had ever felt before and the scent was heady, threading into his system and hooking into his brain without release. He whimpered against the scent of Castiel clinging to the feather, wanting, needing this to remain with him.

Castiel's eyes were open, trained upon him when Dean chanced a look at his face and Dean drew the feather over Castiel's pouting, rose-bud mouth slowly. Castiel's breath shuddered in, then out, dick flushed and hard as he moved. Dean caught his lower lip in his teeth as he traced the line of Castiel's jaw with the feather, dipping down to trace the sharp curve of the angel's collar bone. Castiel drew Dean closer still to him, wings buffeting gently against his back as the hunter settled closer willingly, loving the feel of Castiel's soft feathers against his skin.

He settled against Castiel's body more fully, legs spread wide as the angel applied lube to Dean's tight hole, stretching him wide and loose in readiness for Castiel's penetration. When Castiel finally pulled away, deeming the hunter ready, Dean straddled the angel's slender hips before he guided the angel's dick to his slick hole, a loud moan breaking the air as Castiel jerked his hips upwards and penetrated Dean roughly. Dean's hands flew forward and grappled with his partner's shoulders as Castiel pushed his dick slowly inside him until the angel was fully sheathed inside him. Dean felt pleasurably full with Castiel's thick shaft inside him, dick rubbing against the tight walls of his channel with every time that Castiel thrust languidly into him. Castiel's wings held Dean in place, soft feathers gentle against him, strong flight muscles reassuringly steady against his shoulders.

Castiel stared up into his lover's face as Dean slowly lost control, coming undone and flying apart at the seams as their bodies rolled and rutted endlessly one against the other. Dean's cheeks were flushed with exertion and arousal, with the skin of his chest mirroring his arousal in pink blotches. Castiel held Dean's hips steadily in his long fingers digging into tender flesh, gasps and moans breaking the air as Dean started dragging his hips more forcefully against Castiel's.

Dean felt the familiar tug and pull of his climax spiralling through him, laying waste to everything and leaving him weak and shuddering in its wake. He wrapped his hand around his dick and started tugging eagerly, wanking off over his lover and rubbing Castiel's abandoned wing feather over his own dick eagerly. He cried out at the soft sensation against his penis, as Castiel's breath hitched in his throat, announcing that Castiel too was nearing completion.

One shift of the angel's wings against Dean's ass and Dean was coming all over Castiel's lean abdomen, his lover's name ripped from his throat as he climaxed. Castiel held Dean's body against his wings, supporting him as he filled Dean up with thick strands of his cum. Dean cried out again at the hot splash of Castiel's cum inside him. He slumped to one side, breathing deeply and feeling more sated than he'd done for quite a while.

Castiel settled into his side languidly, eyes half closed as he draped one wing with new feather growth over his lover's body. He smiled slightly and purred in contentment when Dean draped one protective arm around his naked waist.

They remained silent, comfortable with each other to not speak, yet still Dean could not help thinking - Kinky is using a feather, perverted is using the whole angel. He snorted out a gentle laugh at the thought and when Castiel looked questioningly at him, he merely pressed a kiss to his lover's soft, sweet mouth instead. They remained in that position for quite a while, lips locked in a gentle kiss, hands, and feathers travelling over naked, sweating bodies, before Dean rolled Castiel onto his back again. The angel went willingly, mouth still locked with Dean's as he spread his legs in preparation for Dean to penetrate him ...

~fini~


End file.
